SICK
by PANDAmuda
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP] Mungkin siapa yg membuat Chen sakit sudah ketahuan, namun tahukah anda apa yang menyebabkan Chen sakit? Apa yang dilakukan orang tersebut? Lalu kenapa Suho segitu marahnya dengan orang tersebut? Emang siapa Suho?. BACA SAJA! KEMUDIAN REVIEW. Sorry for late update Salam Hangat (gak pake Ter-Dahsyat) -PANDAmuda
1. Chapter 1

**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Cast : member EXO**

**Pair : [entahlah siapa. Temukan aja di dalamnya. Jujur gua juga bingung siapa! /BOHONG!/] Uke!Chen**

**Leght : 1/?**

**Note : Upload FF baru ketika ada 2 FF yang belum di update, SORRY! Lagi stuck story buat yang dua itu, bantu saya jika anda mau. Hehehehehe…...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hyung, apa chen-hyung akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya kai kepada suho khawatir

"tenang saja, dia tidak suka di kasihani. Jadi cukup jaga dia dari jauh." Jawab suho tenang

"Kau gila suho? Dia sakit, dan kau menyuruh kami membiarkannya?" Tanya xiumin dengan nada marah

Suho hanya menatap chen-nya dari jauh. [Sebenarnya suho tau atau enggak sih apa yang di mau chen?] Sungguh saat ini suho sangat menyebalkan di mata anak exo lainnya—tentu saja selain dirinya dan chen, karena saat ini chen sedang berada jauh di depan kesebelas anak exo lainnya.

.

"Chen-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang manager hyung kepada chen yang berjalan sangat pelan dan terlihat tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan

"ah? Aku tak apa-apa hyung" ujar chen sembari mencoba untuk tetap berjalan dengan benar

Cukup jauh di belakang chen, terlihat seseorang yang sangat khawatir terhadap chen. Tapi apa daya, jika 'ia' menghampiri chen 'Ia' takut chen akan semakin menjauh darinya.

'_Chen-ah, maafkan aku. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi lain kali.'_ Ujar orang tersebut dalam hati dengan penuh perasaan bersalah

.

.

"suho-ya, panggil chen turun untuk makan malam. cepat!" perintah xiumin pada suho

Suho yang tengah asik membaca buku sama sekali tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari bukunya, dan malah menyuruh sehun untuk memanggil chen.

"sehun-ah, panggilkan chen untuk ku" perintah suho se-enak jidatnya kepada sehun

"suho-ya, aku menyuruhmu. Kenapa kau malah balik menyuruh sehun?" belum juga sehun membalas perintah suho, xiumin sudah menyelamatkan sehun duluan. Dewi Fortuna sedang bersamamu Sehun-ah!

"sudahlah umin-hyung. Biar aku saja yang memanggil chen untukmu" dengan cepat lay menawarkan dirinya untuk memanggil chen, dan detik berikutnya lay sudah berlalu dari hadapan sepuluh orang yang lain

Disisi lain sehun, kai, chanyeol, dan baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang bermain bersama sekarang malah menampakkan wajah bingung versi mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Suho hyung? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia berubah aneh seperti itu?" Tanya sehun kepada baekhyun

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu." Jawab baekhyun sembari menatap kearah chanyeol dengan tatapan 'Apa kau tau sesuatu?'

"Entahlah. Tapi menurutku semua ini berawal sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Benar bukan?" seperti tahu apa arti tatapan baekhyun kepadanya, chanyeol pun menjawab. Sepertinya tebakkan chanyeol benar, Karena semua orang yang ada disana (Kai, sehun, dan baekhyun) sedang menatapnya kagum dan detik berikutnya mereka melirik kearah suho bersamaan.

.

"Chen-ah, apa kau di dalam?" Tanya lay di depan kamar Kris & Chen

"…"

"kenapa dia tak menjawabnya? Tumben sekali anak itu" karna tak mendapat jawaban dari chen, lay pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Ketika memasuki kamar tersebut lay tak mendapatkan sosok yang di carinya. Lay pun mencoba menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut. Lay mencoba membukanya, namun sepertinya terkunci dari dalam.

"Chen-ah, apa kau ada di dalam." Tanya lay sembari menggetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"…"

"Lagi? Dia tak menjawab lagi?" lay yang bingung karena tak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali dari chen mulai panik "Chen-ah. Astaga, apa kau ada di dalam? Jawab aku, kumohon. Astaga, aku khawatir chen-ah" kali ini lay mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan tak sabaran. Ia sudah terlalu khawatir dengan chen.

**CKLEK**

"Hyung, kau sungguh berisik tau!"

Sosok yang sedari tadi dicari lay akhirnya muncul, chen keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk. Chen terlihat segar kali ini, namun…

"Chen-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat pucat? Apa kau sakit?" lay yang khawatir akan kesehatan chen, langsung mengiringi chen untuk duduk di atas kasur

"harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu hyung!" balas chen

"aku? Aku kenapa?" lay malah bingung

"kau seperti orang gila, berteriak tak jelas, mengganggu acara mandiku, dan sekarang kau begitu panik seakan aku akan mati. Bukankah kau yang sedang sakt hyung?" sungguh pedas kata-kata chen "dan lagi, jika aku sakit aku tak akan mandi malam seperti ini. Jika aku sakit aku pasti sedang sembunyi di balik selimut tebal ini. Bukankah begitu?" lanjut chen meyakinkan lay kalau dia tidak sedang sakit

"Emm… kau benar, tapi ada apa dengan sikap dan wajahmu? Kau sungguh pucat dan akhir-akhir ini ku lihat kau lebih banyak diam daripada ribut dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol." Lay masih tak yakin dengan pernyataan chen

"Sudahlah, yang jelas aku tak apa-apa hyung." Ucap chen mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan tak jelas mereka

"Ya sudah, ayo kita turun sudah saatnya makan malam." Lay menarik tangan chen dan mengajaknya untuk turun ke ruang makan

"Baiklah" chen pasrah di tarik oleh lay

.

.

Terlihat 10 orang namja sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, mereka sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing dan mereka juga sudah siap menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap. Namun mata mereka tiba-tiba terpaku pada dua orang yang baru saja turun dari tangga, ah tidak mereka hanya terpaku oleh salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut.

Mereka seakan terhipnotis oleh orang tersebut dan malah melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang malas satu-satu dari mereka, hingga matanya dan mata orang 'itu' bertemu chen malah membuang mukanya. Sementara orang 'itu' malah menatap sendu orang yang baru saja turun tersebut, lagi orang 'itu' merasa bersalah.

"Astaga chen apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sungguh sangat pucat!" Tanya baekhyun pada chen, ketika chen sudah duduk disampingnya

"Heum… aku tak apa-apa" ujar chen singkat

"Jja, sudahlah kita akan makan jadi jangan bahas apa-apa lagi selagi kalian makan." Ujar suho memecah keheningan yang terjadi ketika baekhyun mulai bertanya kepada chen

Setelah perkataan suho semua mata—kecuali mata chen dan suho, tentunya—menatap suho tak percaya dengan sikapnya. Suho yang di tatap hanya berkata 'selamat makan' dan memakan makanannya duluan dan tak menghiraukan tatapan yang lainya

.

.

.

**~Kris & Chen's Room**

"Chenchen, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kris pada chen-nya

"…"

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Apa dia masih sakit?" tak mendapat respon dari chen kris merasa bahwa chen-nya sudah tidur, dank arena penasaran apa mungkin chen masih sakit kris pun mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke arah jidat chen

'_tak panas'_ kris mengelus dada kirinya menggunakan tangannya yang lain. Kemudian tangannya yang tadi memegang jidat chen menuju leher jenjang chen yang terekspos walaupun chen membelakangi kris

'_berkeringat? Apa dia mimpi buruk?'_ kris mulai khawatir terhadap chen

"Chenchen, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau berkeringat?" kris mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan badan chen pelan

"Eunghhh…" chen mendesah?

"Chenchen kau baik-baik saja?" lagi kris mengguncangkan badan chen lagi

"STOP IT HYUNG!" chen berteriak? Pada siapa? Kris kah?

'_chenchen kau baik-baik saja? Maaf jika aku mengganggumu'_ kris kembali tidur, dia merasa mengganggu tidur chen. Dan kris pun merasa chen berteriak padanya. Apa itu benar? Entahlah, kris pun tak ingin tahu tentang hal itu.

'_Selamat tidur chenchen, sorry'_ ujar kris dalam hati sebelum memejamkan matanya

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota seoul, namun tak secerah suasana yang ada di salah satu Apartemen mewah yang di tempati oleh 12 namja yang tergabung dalam group EXO ini. Apartemen itu terlihat cukup suram, mengapa? Pasalnya sekarang sang leader EXO, Suho dalam keadaan cuek dan beberapa member juga tengah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang sungguh sangat berbeda dari yang kemarin-kemarin.

Terlebih lagi Chen trolling milik EXO yang berteman dengan si gila dan si absurd Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun itu sejak beberapa hari yang lelu telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang bahkan lebih pendiam dari diamnya Xiumin-hyung dan D.O. entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dengan Chen kita ini, hanya Chen, Tuhan dan si 'pelaku' yang tau!

"Hyung kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jahat sekali? Bahkan kau sudah tak mengurusi kami seperti dulu lagi." Ujar sehun si maknae kurang ajar yang gak bisa di beritahu oleh Suho pun mulai meminta perhatian lebih dari hyungnya yang satu ini. "dan kau Kris hyung, aku benci diatur olehmu. Kau mengatur kami layaknya kau adalah orangtua kami, aku benci itu. Aku lebih suka jika Suho atau Xiumin hyung yang mengatur ku" oke kali ini Sehun mengeluarkan kata kasarnya kepada Kris.

"Baik, aku akan menyuruh xiumin hyung yang mengurus kalian. Aku juga lelah mengurus kalian yang susah sekali diatur, aku kadang juga berfikir bagaimana Suho dapat mengatur kalian semua dengan benar?" Kris menyerahkan tugasnya sebagai leader ke Xiumin yang paling tua diantara ke-12 namja yang ada di sana dan Xiumin –cukup– dapat dipercaya untuk urusan seperti ini.

"hey sudahlah, ada apa dengan kalian semua? Kenapa pada gak jelas seperti ini? Apa kalian sudah gi—?" kata Xiumin terpoong

"Kurasa semua ini karena 'waktu itu' kan, SUHO-HYUNG!" ujar D.O memotong perkataan Xiumin

Hening~

Seakan membenarkan apa yang dimaksud Kai mereka terdiam. Semua tau apa yang terjadi 'waktu itu' kecuali dua orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

Apa yang dimaksud mereka dengan 'waktu itu'? lalu siapa 2 orang yang tak mengetahui hal tersebut? Dan apa yang terjadi 'waktu itu' sehingga membuat Suho berubah? Tunggu kelanjutannya hanya di FFnya PANDAmuda ata ini. WAIT…..

LOADING….


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kurasa semua ini karena 'waktu itu' kan, SUHO-HYUNG!" ujar D.O memotong perkataan Xiumin_

_Hening~_

_Seakan membenarkan apa yang dimaksud D.O mereka terdiam. Semua tau apa yang terjadi 'waktu itu' kecuali dua orang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Cast : member EXO**

**Pair : [entahlah siapa. Temukan aja di dalamnya. Jujur gua juga bingung siapa! /BOHONG!/] Uke!Chen**

**Leght : 2/?**

**Note : Ah… ini bukan lanjutan cerita kok ini cuman sebuah catatan yang amat panjang karna jujur aku gak mau lanjutin cerita ini dan beberapa cerita lain yang masih belum complete. So yang nunggu-nunggu maafkan aku karna gak bakal aku lanjut. SORRY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Chen POV**

Ah.. ternyata karna itu, mian hyung ini semua bukan salahku dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau akan marah karna hal ini. Tunggu bukankah seharusnya dia memang marah? Ah molla, kau terlalu sulit untuk ditebak hyung. Mian!

"Xiumin hyung, aku ingin tidur denganmu." Aku berharap Umin-hyung mau

"NO CHEN! Aku tak mau ada orang lain selain Xiumin di atas tempat tidurku" Ah…. Dasar Rusa menyebalkan

"Arraseo" akupun pergi dari kamar Lumin couple itu

"Mianhae Chen-ah" kudengar suara Xiumin hyung minta maaf.

Aku mencoba mencari couple lain, semoga saja ada yang mau tidur bersama denganku. Member-deul jebal! Aku tidak ingin tidur di kamarku untuk saat ini!

.

.

"kenapa mereka semua pelit sekali? Lagian aku Cuma ingin numpang tidur saja. Huh dasar!"

"Ya sudah, aku tidur disini aja, lagian sofanya juga lebih luas dan cukup untuk aku gunakan untuk tidur."

"Hoammhh… Jalja Member-deul"

**#Chen POV End**

Setelah berkeliling untuk mencari tumpangan kepada member lain kecuali ke kamarnya dan kamar Suho, Chen memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang tengah saja. Lagipula benar yang dikatakannya, sofa itu tidak buruk juga untuk diguanakannya sebagai tempat tidur. Berterima kasihlah pada Tubuhmu yang kecil itu Chen!

Tak berapa lama terlihat seorang namja yang tampan menawan datang mendekati tempat dimana Chen tertidur dengan lelap.

"Chen-ah kau bahkan masih sakit tapi kau malah tidur di sini? Kau keras kepala Chen-ah" ujar namja itu sambil mengelus sayang rambut Chen-nya itu

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu saja? Ah…. Sudahlah tak apa Chen, aku yakin itu tak sengaja iya kan?" ujar namja itu lagi. Sekarang namja itu malah terlihat sedang bermonolog sendiri di depan namja manisnya itu

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur bersamaku saja? Kau tak keberatan kan? Lagian entah ada dikamar siapa lagi saat ini si Tao itu jadi malam ini aku tidur sendiri dan berhubung kau juga tidur disini sendiri bagaimana kalau kau sama aku saja?" ujar namja itu lagi "Karna kau tak menjawab aku anggap kau setuju Chen-ah" ANEH! Namja itu tampan bahkan tanpa perlu ia tersenyum saja sudah tampan, apalagi jika ia tersenyum. Namun sayang dia seperti tengah gila atau mungkin dia tengah kerasukan? Kenapa ia berbicara sendiri?

Detik berikutnya namja tampan yang 'katanya' memiliki senyum Angelic itu mulai menggendong Chen-nya yang bahkan tingginya beda tipis saja dengannya ala Bridal Style.

"Ringan" ujar namja itu pelan

Yah, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini berat badan Chen-nya bukannya makin bertambah malah makin turun berat badannya. Kenapa? Jelas karena ia tengah sakit dan namja itu mulai kurang memakan makanannya ia lebih cenderung makan sedikit dan banyak berlatih Dance yang dapat menghabiskan banyak tenanga. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap bertahan ketika ia banyak mengeluarkan _energy_ namun mengisi _energy_-nya sedikit saja? Itulah hebatnya Chen-nya ini dan itulah yang selalu Suho pikirkan ketika dengan tak sengaja melihat Chen-nya berlatih Dance hingga jam 4 pagi sementara jam 7 mereka punya acara lain.

.

"Kau semakin hari semakin manis saja Chen" Namja itu tetap bermonolog di depan si manis CHEN "tapi sayang, kenapa 'dia' duluan yang merasakan betapa manisnya kau. See, bahkan bekas'nya' masih tertempel jelas di tubuhmu walaupun sudah 2 minggu lebih berlalu" namja tampan itu sedikit membuka ah tidak lebih tepatnya mengintip bagian dada Chen-nya yang terdapat sebuah luka 'Lebam'?

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan. Aku akan menghapusnya nanti setelah kau sembuh Chen-ah. Oleh karena itu cepatlah sembuh dan tunggulah aku. Arraseo!"namja tadi berjalan untuk menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai menaiki tempat tidurnya kemudian berbaring sambil memeluk erat pingang ramping namja manis disampingnya. Kemudian mengecup pelan dahi sang namja manis dan detik berikutnya ia ikut terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

Disisi lain terlihat seorang namja yang tadinya ingin pergi minum ke dapur namun sempat mendengarkan perkataan yang tadi terucap dari mulut seorang namja tampan dari dalam kamarnya.

'_MIAN'_ ujar namja tadi pelan kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat awal untuk pergi minum karna dia sudah tak tahan ingin minum.

.

.

Pagi pun datang, matahari perlahan mulai meninggi dan menampakkan cahayanya yang indah di pagi hari, panas disiang hari dan menyebalkan di malam hari (jelas maksudnya menyebalkan karena ketika malam gelap tanpa sinarnya. Oleh karena itu aku menyebutnya menyebalkan. Hehehehe….)

"Eungghh…" terlihat seorang namja manis yang mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang kini tengah menerpa wajah manisnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun Baby?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"H-hyung?" namja manis itu terkejut dan detik berikutnya ia melihat sekelilingnya "K-kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarmu hyung?" Tanya namja manis itu setelah sadar ada di mana dia

"semalam aku yang pindahkan kau dari sofa ke kamarku! Why?" Tanya Suho dengan tatapan yang sungguh sangat sulit di artikan "dan lagi, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu eoh?" lanjut Suho

"Eum.. itu aku…" "Kau menghindar dari Kris hyung kan?" Tepat perkataan Chen terpotong dengan tebakkan Suho yang tepat sasaran.

"Apa benar kau marah karna 'waktu itu' hyung?" bukannya menjawab Chen malah balik bertanya

"Sebenarnya…. Sebenarnya iya." Suho menarik kursi yang ada di kamarnya ke depan Chen yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya dan duduk diatasnya

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah membiarkankku sejak 'saat itu' terjadi, aku bahkan ingin kau datang untuk menolongku." Chen mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia ingat dengan jelas betapa marahnya Suho semalam karna kejadian 'waktu itu'.

**#Flashback ON**

"Kurasa semua ini karena 'waktu itu' kan, SUHO-HYUNG!" ujar D.O memotong perkataan Xiumin

Hening~

Terlihat orang yang saat ini tengah di introgasi –secara tidak langsung– itu diam dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kalian tak sepenuhnya salah dan itu memang benar." Ujarnya tenang

"Lalu kalau memang kau marah dan kesal karna hal itu kenapa kau tak mengungkapkannya dan malah menyimpannya sendiri. Itu sungguh bukan gayamu Hyung!" ujar Baekhyun yang di ikuti dengan anggukan member lainnya kecuali 3 orang.

"Entahlah, ketika melihat hal itu aku sungguh marah dan tak ingin melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya marah, diam dan kemudian pergi." Ujar Suho tenang "DAN SEMUA ITU KARENA KAU KRIS, SUNGGUH AKU MASIH MEMBENCIMU SAAT INI KETIKA AKU MENGINGAT KEJADIAN 'WAKTU ITU' LAGI. 2 MINGGU LALU DI KAMAR ATAS, TEPATNYA DI KAMARMU DAN CHEN!" ujar Suho lagi dengan penuh kemarahan dan pergi berlalu menuju kamarnya dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan tidak berpri-kepintuan.

"DAN BUATMU CHEN, AKU SUNGGUH MARAH TERHADAPMU!" teriak Suho dari arah kamarnya dan sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana kaget dan menyisahkan 1 orang yang terlihat tengah menangis di pelukkan Baekhyun.

**#Flashback END**

"Menurutmu? Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu ketika bahkan kau saja tak tahu jika aku melihat semua yang kau lakukan 'ketika itu'." Ujar Suho dengan nada meledek

"Aku bahkan tak menikmatinya dan lagi bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui keberadaanmu jik—" "CHEN-AH! KAU DIMANA?" pembicaraan mereka terpotong ketika mendengar suara berisik member lain yang sepertinya tengah mencari keberadaan Chen

"Apa mereka tidak tahu aku ada di sini hyung?" ujar Chen pelan

"Entahlah, dan lagi mereka tadi tak mengucapkan satu kata pun kepadaku ketika aku pergi ke dapur untuk minum." Suho mulai mencoba untuk menyembunyikan Chen karena ia mendengar ada seseorang yang tengah menggetuk pintu kamarnya

"SUHO HYUNG! APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT CHEN?" teriak Chanyeol dari arah luar kamar Suho

"diam di dalam sebentar dan kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan kita setelahnya. Okay!" kata Suho pelan ke arah Chen yang disembunyikannya di dalam lemari pakaian miliknya

"Arraseo!" ujar Chen dengan penuh 1juta keimutan yang di milikinya

"Anak pintar" ujar Suho lagi sambil mencubit pelan pipi tirus milik namja manis tersebut

**CHU~**

"hadiah untukmu karna baru saja bertingkah manis Chen" ujar Suho setelah mengecup singkat bibir tipis 'Kitty Chen' milik-nya itu

"Hey! Ada apa dengan kalian masih pagi begini sudah ribut-ribut." Ujar Suho seketika setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya

"CHEN HILANG HYUNG! DAN KAU MALAH DENGAN SANTAINYA SUDAH MANDI?" "KAMI BAHKAN RELA BELUM MANDI DEMI MENCARI CHEN HYUNG" "AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENYELESAIKAN MASAKKANKU!" "DAN KAMI SUDAH MENCARI KESELURUH TEMPAT NAMUN—"

**BRUUKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

Tanpa NOTE DI AKHIR aku cuman mau bilang kalau aku BOHONG! (ingat NOTE di atas. Di bagian awal Cerita)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_CHEN HILANG HYUNG! DAN KAU MALAH DENGAN SANTAINYA SUDAH MANDI?" "KAMI BAHKAN RELA BELUM MANDI DEMI MENCARI CHEN HYUNG" "AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENYELESAIKAN MASAKKANKU!" "DAN KAMI SUDAH MENCARI KESELURUH TEMPAT NAMUN—"_

_**BRUUKK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Cast : member EXO**

**Pair : SuChen (Suho X Chen) [banyak moment All X Chen di dalamnya, bahkan yang tidak kalian pikirkan sama sekali bakal ada di dalamnya!]**

**Leght : 3/?**

**Note : Sorry buat yang udah nunggu lama kelanjutan ini cerita. Aku lagi sibuk banget sama PKL-ku soalnya aku jadi wartawan tetap untuk Koran halaman XpResi (yg suka baca Koran pasti tahu), halaman khusus remaja sebagian Koran harian pagi namanya pasti berbeda tapi pasti banyak yang sama kok namanya. Walaupun belum selesai PKL tapi aku sudah jadi wartawan tetap, jadi sibuk banget kemana-mana buat cari berita and teman. So' yang masih ingat dengan cerita ini baca dan kemudian Review oke!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUUKK**

"Suara apa itu Suho?" Tanya Xiumin yang merasa mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh dari arah kamar Suho

"Hanya sesuatu yang jatuh hyung" ucap Suho santai, sebenarnya dalam hati Suho sudah panik.

"Jangan bohong! Aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang meringis Suho!" kali ini Luhan yang angkat bicara

"Masa hyung? Aku gak dengar tuh" Suho masih mencoba untuk tetap santai

"CHEN HYUNG!" kali ini Sehun si maknae yg berteriak, ia melihat Chen dalam keadaan terduduk di lantai sambil meringis memegangi pantatnya

Dan reflek setelah mendengar pekikakan Sehun semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu masuk menuju ruangan Suho untuk membantu Chen kecuali seseorang yang masih tetap diam di tempat dan seseorang lagi yang masih gugup karena ketahuan menyembunyikan Chen.

.

"Gwencana Chen-ah?" Tanya Lay kepada Chen

"Heum…" ucap Chen sambil mengangguk pelan

"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya D.O yang tahu semua-muanya

"Errr… kurasa tadi berdarah ketika aku jatuh Soo" ujar Chen lagi sambil menunjukkan celananya yang terlihat basah dangan darah

"ASTAGA! BODOH!" D.O dengan cepat menarik Chen masuk ke kamar mandi, setelah itu D.O keluar lagi untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi

Yang lain hanya melongo melihat D.O yang heboh sendiri melihat celana Chen yang ada bercak darahnya, mereka tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi dengan Chen hingga celananya ada bercak merahnya. Mereka mungkin melihat dan mendengar kejadian 'waktu itu' tapi mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena Chen tidak menceritakan ataupun memberitahu kepada mereka apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

**#Flashback ON**

"Argghhh…." Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan mencoba untuk berjalan dengan benar, dengan tertatih ia mencoba berjalan menuju dapur

"ASTAGA CHEN!" D.O yang ketika itu memang ingin minum di dapur bertemu dengan Chen –seseorang yg berpakaian berantakan itu— yang terlihat sangat berantakan "ada apa denganmu hyung?" Tanya D.O panik

"Ku harap kau tak memberitahu siapapun, aku.." "Ah.. apa kau baru saja kabur dari kamar Kris-hyung? Apa kalian sudah selesai? Apa yang terjadi di dalam?" D.O mulai paham apa yang terjadi saat ini

"Tidak Soo, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kris hyung mabuk dan seseorang menelponku untuk menjemput Kris hyung di Bar, setelah aku menjemputnya dan Chanyeol hyung membantuku membopongnya ke kamar. Namun setelah itu…. Hiks…. Kris hyung menariku dan semua itu terjadi tanpa aku inginkan Soo… Hiks….." Dengan Cepat D.O memeluk Chen setelah melihat Chen mulai terisak

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Apa 'itu'mu sakit? Aku akan membantumu mengobatinnya hyung!" Tanya D.O sambil ingin mencoba untuk melihat bagian belakang Chen, namun Chen malu dan mundur kearah dinding untuk menutupinya

"Kekekekeke… kau menggemaskan hyung! Aku hanya ingin menolongmu kok. Tenang saja! Aku janji" ujar D.O lagi sambil mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda jika ia berjanji tidak akan macam-macam dengan Chen

Setelahnya D.O memang benar-benar membantu Chen untuk mengobati hole Chen. Mereka ber-12 memang sering melakukan 'itu' bersama entah itu karena mereka memang saling jatuh cinta atau hanya untuk melepaskan hasrat mereka semata, tapi setidaknya mereka tak pernah melakukannya hingga membuat bot mereka terluka seperti Chen saat ini. Dan mereka semua kebanyakan adalah SEKE dan SEME hanya ada 1 orang disini yang UKE, why? Jelas karena ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mendominasi seseorang dan ia juga bukan seseorang yang suka di dominasi. Selama ini ia hanya terpakasa di dominasi oleh ke-11 orang lainnya. Siapa dia? Jelas itu CHEN!

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chen di dominasi oleh ke-11 dari mereka, namun ini adalah kali pertamanya Chen di dominasi hingga ia terluka seperti sekarang. Chen selalu melihat dan mendengar hyung-hyung maupun dongsaeng-dongsaengnya melakukan 'itu' tapi ia tak pernah tertarik untuk melakukannya juga, terkadang malah ia akan keluar atau mungkin bermain ke Dorm member SUJU, pergi latihan vocal atau dance untuk menghindari menonton adegan porno seperti itu. Chen tidak gila Sex seperti yang lain, ia masih terlalu polos untuk mendominasi seseorang (itu yang biasanya dikatakan ke-11 orang yang lain).

"Jja! Sudah. Apa kau ingin tidur? Astaga kau harus membersihkan badanmu dulu lalu kau tidur." D.O pernah berpikiran untuk memperkosa Chen, namun sekali lagi ia berpikir ketika melihat wajah Chen yang (sebenarnya) Imut. "apa kau bisa membersihkan dirimu sendiri hyung? Aku akan mengambilkanmu pakaian baru." Chen hanya bisa mengangguk melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan cepat berlalu pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengambil pakaian baru untuk Chen

.

"Apa masih sakit? Kau mau tidur bersamaku?" Tanya D.O kepada Chen yang sudah bersih dan telah menggenakan pakaiannya yang lebih layak dari yang sebelumnya

"Apa boleh?" D.O hanya mengangguk tanda ia membolehkan Chen untuk tidur di kamarnya

"Gomawo untuk hari ini Soo!" ucap Chen terharu, jika ia tak kuat menahan airmatanya mungkin saat ini ia tengah menagis kencang karena terharu

**#Flashback END**

"Sebenarnya Chen kenapa? Apa tadi? Ia jatuh dan pantatnya berdarah?" Tanya Lay dengan muka polosnya

"Apa mungkin pantat Chen-ge ada lukanya?" Kali ini Tao yang bertanya dan sukses membuat beberapa diantara mereka sadar akan sesuatu

"SUHO!/SUHO HYUNG!" teriak Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeo dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Wae?" Tanya Suho bingung "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya membantunya, kalian tak membari tumpangan untuk tidur semalam jadi aku membawanya tidur bersamaku dan aku sama sekali belum melakukan apa yang kalian pikirkan!" Suho mulai gugup

"APA? BELUM! ITU TANDANYA KAU BERENCANA MELAKUKANNYA SUHO!" Kali ini Baekhyun kaget dan memekik dengan kencang

"Hey Suho hyung! Jujurlah, kau sedari tadi terlalu bertele-tele, kau tahu! Dan aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya tadi kan! Jujurlah!" JLEB! Sungguh perkataan Chanyeol 100% asli, asli membuat Suho semakin gugup dan ciut seketika.

"Hehehehe… sebenarnya perkataanmu ada benernya juga." Ujar Suho sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Ah! Maksudku aku memang menyembunyikan Chen dari kalian. Tidak! Bukan karena aku habis melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya, hanya saja….." Suho memotong perkataannya yang sukses membuat hampir seluruh member bingung

"Hanya saja apa hyung?" Tanya Kai yang mulai bingung

"Hanya saja….."

"HYUNG!" pekik Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan karena Suho tak langsung menggatakannya dan membuat beberapa dari mereka semakin kesal

"Hanya saja, kalian mengganggu adegan mesraku denganna tahu! Aku mungkin ak..""Ya! Aku tahu kau mungkin akan memperkosanya jika kami tak mengganggumu bukan?" untuk sekian lama Kris angkat bicara masalah ini dan sukses membuat semua orang melongo, termasuk Chen dan D.O yang baru saja kembali masuk kedalam kamar itu untuk meyakinkan kesemua orang jika Chen baik-baik saja.

"Eh? Apa benar begitu Suho-ya?" Tanya Xiumin dengan wajah menyelidik

"Errrr…. Menurutmu hyung?" bukannya menjawab, Suho malah balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Jujur saja ia malu, bagaimana tidak Kris dengan wajah datarnya membongkar apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Chen kepada semua orang yang ada di sana dengan mudahya.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sebentar lagi kalian akan ada Acara, cepat siap-siap. Dalam waktu 30 menit! CEPAAATTTT!" belum saja semua inti dari pembicaraan mereka selesai mereka sudah di ganggu dengan kedatangan Manager mereka yang mengharuskan mereka untuk segera bersiap.

"SIAAAPPP!" sontak saja mereka ngacir kesana-kemari untuk segera bersiap

.

.

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Kris hyung yang membuatmu seperti ini?" "Sumpah ini sangat aneh, kalian terlihat tak dekat sama sekali sejak 'waktu itu'" Tanya Kai yang sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya tau tentang hal ini (Ketika itu ia tidur dengan nyenyak dan tak mengetahui apa-apa)

"Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami" Suho mulai berubah, ia sekarang lebih cenderung cuek tidak seperti biasanya yang sangat perhatian

"kau bohong, kenapa semuanya menutupinya dari ku? Kalau memang hanya orang dewasa yg boleh tahu, kenapa Sehun tahu? Sehun kan lebih muda dariku!" Kai membela dirinya sendiri "Ini tak adil hyung Bagaimana semua orang tahu namun ketika aku bertanya apa yang terjadi mereka tak menjawabnya? Ishh.." Kai memang tak salah, hanya saja yang lain tak ingin menceritakannya karena mereka hanya mau orangnya sendiri yang menceritakan langsung.

"baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya kau tahu. Maaf jika hanya kau yang tak tahu masalah ini!" ujar Suho pada akhirnya

**#Flashback (with Suho POV)**

Hey dapat free time selama 5 jam ternyata bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tapi akan menjadi buruk juga pada akhirnya jika aku harus membayarkan Tao pergi berbelanja barang GUCCI edisi terbaru musim ini. Haaahh… sebenarnya kemana si Kris itu? Kenapa ia tak menemani Tao berbelanja? Tumben sekali.

Haahh… aku lebih baik istirahat saja di drom "Tao-ya habis ini aku mau langsung istirahat di dorm, jika kau ingin pergi lagi mintalah kepada yang lain oke!" kataku kepada Tao dan ia mengaggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti, aku bersyukur sekali dia penurut hari ini jadi aku tak terlalu kewalahan melihatnya terlalu heboh

.

"Aku pulang~" eh? Kok sepi? Tumben sekali, mana gelap lagi eiihhh….

**TAP**

"Eh? Ternyata ada orang di dorm, aku pikir taka da orang sama sekali. Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" kenapa mereka memasang wajah terkejut? Apa yang mereka lihat sebenarnya?

Aku mendekat ke arah sebuah pintu yang setengah terbuka dan mencoba mengintipnya tanpa suara, karena sebelumnya Baekhyun mengisyaratkan untuk jangan terlalu berisik.

"Ahhh… Hyyuuungghhhh…."

SIAL! WHY?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : Sorry di TBC in Tiba-tiba, senggaja biar makin penasaran. Tapi klw gak penasaran juga gpp sih~ wkwkwkw…..  
Sorry juga kalau ada TYPO yah~ karena aku juga manusia yg tak luput dari ke-TYPO-an~ hahahaha**

**Reply The Review :**

**Lee Seoki** : Silahkan di baca, ini udh di lanjut (udh ketahuan belum?) thanks reviewnya

**LayChen Love Love 2** : Menurut loe? Hehehehe… menurut kamu emangnya dia kenapa? Thanks reviewnya ya, sering-sering aja mampir

**SavEarth **: Liat Chap 3 juga, focus sih SuChen tapi ada nyempil moment All X Chen kok! Thanks udh mau baca ya

**Guest **: oh yayayaya… thanks udh baca deh. Panggil nama aja biar lebih merakyat (bahasanya~) Thanks udah mampir ya~

**Xiao jja** : lihat FF aku yg lain aja, ada BaekChen nya kok. Hey! BTW Thanks udah mau baca walaupun bukan BaekCehn ya~

**AyumKim **: Iya ini udh di lanjut kok, sorry lama yah. And Thanks udah mau mampir, baca and review ya~

**Athali92** : Iya macam cinta segitiga gitu lah~ ini udh di lanjut kok, sorry lama yah! Thanks loh udh mampir

**AyumKim** : Ah…. Enggak kok, bohong aja itu. Aku mah biar gak ada yg baca tetap ngelanjut kok hehehehe…

**Dea** : Entah lah, mungkin aneh bagiku enggak bagimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi di tunggu aja next chapnya ya~ Thanks udah mau mampir

**GO RIVEW YA!**


End file.
